F-Bomb!
by maleV
Summary: Oneshot. FinNivan. A heated moment between the most unlikely couple.


Sweaty fingers wrapped in the mesh fabric, twisting the fibers into knots about the fist of newly calloused fingertips, grasping for something to hold on to while mouths melt together. Those pouted sweet lips were so forceful, but pleasantly distracting from the gnawing pain of bodies pushing together, slick from the humid air of the room, and heat of the summer world outside this office. Nagging feelings of discomfort were ignored as well versed hands explored Finn's body, holding them together, one at the hip, and the other clutching the beanie upon his head; squeezing as their mouths separated for a shaky moment to breathe. "Where. Where did you get this?" A light tug on the mesh earned a grunt of disapproval, silenced by Piers' overwhelming ability to shut him up using those plush lips to milk a quieted whimper. Tugging at the scarf, a more frustrated soldier gripped the prying fingers and yanked them away from the article of clothing which had never been seen removed. Forced to grip the utility belt at the sniper's waist, rather than continue to think on the clothing that brushed against his own neck whenever the soldier leaned forward and took control of the moment by seizing another kiss. Finn trembled in the touch, gasping as his body reacted to the touch of a wet tongue refusing to ask permission before dipping inside a very willing mouth. Shaking, Finn wouldn't save himself the embarrassment of whimpering as that heated muscle ran along with his own, attempting to flick the tip of his tongue over the invasion, clumsily feeling out the new sensation. There was a soft chuckle that vibrated from the pit of Piers' chest, and Finn felt blush spill through his features; his inexperience earning laughter was his partner while suckling on Finn's tongue to reward the effort.

Somehow it spurred a slight jealousy. Chagrin forcing Finn to stiffen in the other's arms, even despite the heated manner of their encounter; his arms locking up on their firm grip upon the utility belt which fastened about the sniper's waist. "What's wrong, rookie?" The comment was offhanded, tongue retreating from the demolition expert's mouth to allow soft lips to kiss their way to his neck. "Forget what we're doing?" Piers' pass by scoff brought a wince to the younger agent's face, turning his head to allow his partner access to his throat, feeling the soft nip at the lobe of his ear. A lion growled in the pit of Finn's stomach upon hearing the light mockery of inexperience, before taking a tight hold of the belt in hand allowing his size to compensate for Piers' strength. A strong shove and twist of the foot, from hours of learning to throw an enemy, yielded result as Alpha Team's A.T.L. was shoved up against the wall, hoisted at the hips so that his weight was being held by Finn's arms, and the tips of combat boots, leaning in to press a firm kiss to shocked lips. Feverish heat built between the two, uniforms achingly uncomfortable in their fatigues and gear while Finn forced himself to push passed the expected incompetence and swallowed Piers' tenor voice with his own mouth. Perhaps in the field of battle, Finn was the rookie, and was afraid to take action… But something about this altercation brought out the strength in him, just from hearing Piers' lulled security in the fact that Finn was… safe.

He wasn't the safe choice, point made as he urged his very own set of gasped in moans from that enchanting mouth. Inexperience compensated for by the forcefulness of carrying his commanding officer's weight so he could taste every corner of his mouth. Lungs started to ache from lack of air, finally pulling back to suck in an inhale, spurred further on by the look of pleased exhaustion on the sniper's face. "Why have you waited to do that until now, huh, rookie?" Finn fought to stop his pleased smile, setting Piers back onto his feet fully so that he could grab his face, cupping it in both gloved palms so that he could tip up the soldier's jaw, pleased with the height difference forcing the older man to look up to the explosives expert. Blood rushed through Finn's ears as the sniper leaned up weight on both toes to meet his mouth, laughing musically while teeth nipped into full lips accidently drawing a sharp sucked in breath from Piers; cut short as Finn found his stride and pressed their itching bodies together. Daring himself to slide one hand down, rough fingers found the material of that mesh scarf and wound into it, tightening it about the throat that his other hand caressed, feeling the tension build between them; groaning into the kiss as a swift tongue darted out and licked Finn's lower tier. Giving the shemagh a single tug, about to pull them closer together, when that dominant streak reared its ugly head in the commanding officer; Finn's body giving in all too easily. A quick shove and they were separated, one foot stumbling back, while the sniper's close quarter training saved the office desk from becoming a casualty, by gripping a bruising hold on the rookie's reaching hand, the other foot sweeping out the long leg which was taking the balance for Finn's stumble, knocking him off his feet with one move and to the course carpet.

An oomph was made, as shoulder blades collided with the ground, the more compact body pinning one forearm, the other uncomfortably shoved against the breadbasket of Finn's gut, whimpering from the ache it caused, and from the proximity of Piers' fingers to his pants. Crouched over him, Piers smirked, that sultry manner of only half-lidded eyes and the curled corner of those full tiers, entrancing Finn to nip into his own lips for want to lean up and close the distance. As if reading his mind, Piers' did it for him, slipping his body over the pinned one pushing gangly legs apart so that he could lie there, feeling every inch of what their actions were doing to the younger officer that pressed against his hip. "Nice try, Macauley." Piers gave a slight chuckle that came to a laugh as Finn broke out into a bashful grin, knowing full well he could never really dominate the object of his affection; red flooding his cheeks. "Don't stop now." Piers' musical laugh joined Finn's deeper one, cut off into a shocked squeak when Piers' gunner gloves skated over the fabric between their bodies, gripping the warm length, fatigues obstructing the full grasp.

"You move… you're moving too fast…"

Finn whimpered, feeling the intent behind the hand that gripped him, massaging friction and pleasure to swell in that palm; arms instinctively gripped Piers' lean hips for support. "We're soldiers, rookie. I've only got one speed." Haste took hold as his suddenly pliable body started shaking from attention to the front of his fatigues, Piers' learned fingertips, squeezing through the camouflaged fabric around his groin, until Finn was gasping, sweat starting to soak the brow and into the beanie covering the top of his cranium. "Keep up." Finn made a whine in the back of his throat, feeling paralyzed as his body trembled underneath. Piers' fingertips massaging until reality became a distant thought, his fumbling body twitched down to through the leg into his boot, moaning as fatigues loosened at the hips. A snake curled up in the pits of Finn's belly, doing a flip flop and tightening in on itself; sea breeze eyes rolling back into their sockets. An unbelievable moment that didn't seem to be real, ignoring the jostle of their bodies and a jerking motion above… Then flesh touched flesh as bare fingertips reached passed the folds of fabric that had been undone and heat flooded into nimble fingertips, calloused and drawing a thumb over the length of Finn's most intimate place. It snapped inside his head, yelping even as he hooked ankles with Piers' body, lying prone over his subject, until Finn managed to use his training and roll them both, putting the sniper below him, even as that hand tightened distractingly. "You're learning..."

"Shut up." Shocked hazel orbs widened at the command, mouths meeting again in a crushing kiss, grinding the back of Piers' head in to the course carpet floors, while his own hands worked painfully uncoordinated at the multitude of rigging that encircled the sniper's hips. Spit smeared between mouths as Finn's shifted to kiss down that baby smooth jaw, teeth grazing over the Adam's apple causing the shutter to vibrate through both of them. Finn wanted to check if what he was doing was okay, but that would have given away any of the control he'd assumed, even as it was slipping away when Piers' fingertips remembered how to work and started to achingly pump his palm over Finn's length. Nibbling the flesh turned into rough breathing, staggered huffs as Piers took control by stunning the younger soldier into shock, eyes seeing blinding white. "Wai… wait, Piers, I'm gonna..." Rigor set in instantly as pleas of the sniper's teasing fingers halted the bated breathing into holding a hitched inhale, unable to stop himself from hips jerking against the rushed movement until he was tripping, gasping for air. Trapped breathing, the explosive technician cried out; overly vocal yelp muffled by the sniper's forceful lips, full tiers swallowing whimpered groans until a hand snatched the dark colored beanie off Macauley's scalp, and stuffed it into the soldier's mouth callously; twitching body pushing against Piers' own as that coaxing hand was covered with seed. Slick, creamy fluids coated long digits, withdrawing from the pushed aside fabric; Piers taking the moment of orgasmic bliss, to shove his subordinate to his back. Hand raised, mischievous eyes took in the sight of semen coated fingers, letting Finn watch as his forefinger slipped passed those full lips, groaning at the shame he felt, and the sight of his commanding officer tasting his essence. "I didn't mean-"

"Sweet." Cherry red coated the rookie's face as Piers let that finger slide out, followed by another, running that devilish tongue over the length of it. "Don't worry about it, rookie. You're missing drills. Go on. I'll take care of myself, you don't want to be late." Laughing at Finn's expression, Piers slid his thumb into Cupid's bow lips, giving it a loud suck before grabbing the door handle, about to give it a twist when a hand reached out against it, slamming into and gave the door a shudder. Finn stumbled climbing to his feet, still gulping down his fear while fumbling into the sniper's body, with a thump. "Slow down there, killer. Don't want to hurt yourself." Piers was about to laugh when a hand clasped over those sinful lips; an invasive hand jerking open the front of Piers' fatigues, Finn's green eyes settled on those hazel one's which went from shock to lustful the moment prying fingertips found purchase. A groan warmed the palm of the steady hand slapped across the sniper's face, struggling to keep composure as the truth behind Finn's calling as an explosives expert came into play with the calm and sure hands that he could muster.

"_I_ can take care of you." Knowing himself despite never having touched Piers before, the reaction was purely visceral, urged on by the debased gasp that turned his A.T.L. into a purring kitten. Piers was beautiful like that, off guard and fingers catching and grasping a firm hold on Finn's own flak jacket. After the fight or flight had left him, Finn let himself watch as Piers dropped his forehead against a sturdy shoulder, lips parted as he sucked in a heavy breath that shuttered his body. He wanted to say something, tell him how beautiful he was, those full soft lips partially open, body vulnerable as he grimaced and shook. Finn wasn't that good at this, at least not manhandling someone like Piers Nivans, but he wasn't doing half bad considering the lazy moan that drifted from between them. One hand crept about the backside of Piers' neck, holding him with his forearm along his back, while the other hand twisted its grip. Sweat glistened on that barely visible neck, the explosives expert bravely leaning forward to quickly swipe it away with his tongue, humming at the scent of gunpowder and peaches that hit his senses. Pressing a kiss to the same place, just under the jaw line, he was rewarded with a gasp, a tremor that ran through Piers' as he buried his face into the tactical gear, legs straining to support their weight.

He was about to form the order to stop when Finn caught it. He knew the routine by now. How Piers would wait until the last possible second before telling someone to stop, no matter what they were doing. A drill or this. It was a show of dominance, and control. That he could put someone teetering on the edge to follow a single command. Rather than let those perfect lips form their command, Finn nudged them back against the door, thigh pushing Piers' legs further apart, while his mouth fumbled to seal over those full ones, catching him off guard enough to feel the effect in his fingers. Hazel eyes shot open, taking in the bright green orbs watching his face, just before they rolled back, and closed, groaning into the kiss as Finn picked up the pace until the hands on his jacket were almost painfully digging in. The heat and velvety feel of smooth veined flesh in Finn's hands made the young agent blush painfully, not allowing the sniper to give away the illusion of strength that he had given to himself, feeling as each jerk was met with a slight shift of hips. Smiling, he took a quick breath of the side of Piers' neck, taking in the mingled scents that he had grown accustomed to loving, as it mixed with the perverse musk of sex which had filled the room. Brushing a thumb over the ridge and head of Piers' stiff arousal, he swept the bead of precum from his slit; urged on by the tiny drop and the accompanying gasp.

"Macauley, stop." How his voice managed to sound so strong, Finn couldn't muster it, but the sweat and heavy breathing gave away, even as he uttered it a second time, and rather than listen, bodies hit the door with a resonating thud yet again, just to drive the point home; hand shifting so that Finn could pick up the speed, and the shock of impact had hazel eyes fluttering as his head tipped back against the door, both hands hitting the portal hard, braced against it as Finn's forearm complained at the rhythm he took until Piers couldn't mouth the words anymore, and writhed against the door, breath trapped and held as red flushed a rose tint to olive complexion and sweat crawled down his neck, Finn's lips sealing over the tender juncture between neck and shoulder, sucking on it. "St… stop... Finn, stop." The urgency behind those please almost made Finn second guess, but he knew the begging, the same kind he'd made when Piers milked him like a high school boy, and he was more than pleased to return the favor as he felt the twitch and quick rigidity of that sweet lithe body, as well as the throb in his hand before slick fluids spilled over, echoed by tenor. "Fuck!" Piers' voice was ragged, gasping as Finn's hand continued to coax him into and blinding bliss until the sniper was all but sagged against his body and the door, trapping him upright.

"I told you…" Boyish features had more pleasure on them than they should have, hand still pumping over Piers slick flesh to urge quiet little whimpers from him that he'd never thought he'd hear. "I can take care of you." Playing his cards, Finn finally released Piers, triumphant as the shorter man sagged to a knee, gasping for air, Piers eyes drifting upward at the youngest member of Alpha Team angrily, the other soldier looking about for something to wipe his hand off with, as Piers righted his fatigues. "Captain is going to kill us for being late… We should go."

A viper struck Finn as one hand gripped his wrist so quickly and accurately, he almost yelped from the start, watching as pouty lips parted, taking in long fingers and sucking them clean. Hazel eyes trapped Finn into paralysis, staring at that mouth as a groan pulled through from the stirring in his groin from watching that full mouth take another, cleaning away the fluids, and pulling back with a loud pop. "Don't even think about it, killer. I'm not fucking done with you."


End file.
